Private Lesson After Practice
by Imitatia
Summary: Tsukishima gets punished by Kuroo for his arrogance and use of language towards the third year.


"What are you doing so late in the locker room Megane kun?"

When I walked into the locker room after making a quick trip to the bathroom in the middle of the night after noticing the lights were on, this is not what I expected.

The 3rd year from the Nekoma High School who was also at the same training camp as Karasuno….I'm pretty sure he said his name was Kuroo Tetsurou or something, now has me against a wall with my hands over my head and his knees directly under my crotch to limit my movement.

"didn't hear me Megane kun? I asked you a question."

I had no intention of talking to him because he literally slammed me against a wall the second I walked into the locker room. And what am I supposed to say to this guy anyway?

"..."

I can see a slight smile form on his face

"The silent treatment huh? ….bad move there first year, that only turns me on" He licks his lips never breaking eye contact with me.

I opened my mouth to say something out of disgust but I soon shut it because speaking now makes me feel like I've lost to him (not that this was a game or anything, but I hate people like him who thinks he can get his way with anything).

"Wow~ Megane kun, I thought you'd be more educated than this. Haven't you learned that ignoring people is not polite?"

"..."

"Okay. I'll take that as a no. Well I guess it's my duty as a 3rd year to teach you a lesson you've never learned." He grabs me by the neck and whispers into my ear

"let's see how long you can keep quiet with that cool face of yours Megane kun."

I felt a sharp tug as I got pulled into the storage room and was pushed onto the piled up mattress with my stomach down.

I moved to lift myself up from the mattress but was met with another tug on my arm and the 3rd year tying my hands behind my back with his necktie.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? LET ME GO!"

I hear a little chuckle from behind "oh~ so NOW you can talk. Well I guess I'm gonna have to forgive you for ignoring me but I'm still gonna punish you about that use of language towards your superiors."

punish me? WTF was he saying?

"I don't know what you're trying to do but you won't get away with this! When people find out that the 3rd year did anything to harm another high school's first year, it's your school that's going to have to deal with the consequences!"

" How are they going to find out Megane kun? Are you gonna go cry to your captain saying you got spanked for your bad language by another school's 3rd year? Sensing that you have such a high pride, I highly doubt you'd do that."

"s-spank me!? what the fuck are you saying? Are you stupid?"

"oh~ there it is again. That's no way to speak to the 3rd years megane kun."

I feel a hand gripping onto my sweats and the next thing I know, my boxers along with the sweats are pulled down to my knees.

I kick around trying to get out of this fucking ridiculous position. But I'm met with a sharp pain across my left cheek and I let out a little cry from the surprise.

"FUCK! ow!"

He pulls my hair from behind , "I said, that's no way to speak in front of me you uneducated garbage" and slams my face back down to the mattress and I felt my glasses break.

/SPANK/ /SPANK/ /SPANK/ /SPANK/

/SPANK/ /SPANK/ /SPANK/ /SPANK/

"Stop! That's enough!"

"Was that an apology Megane kun?"

"what? Like hell I'd apologize! I did nothing wrong so I'm telling you to let me go!" I squirm around trying to get out of this situation.

"looks like I got myself a feisty one here, not bad. But I wonder if you can still put up that arrogance of yours with this'' - /

"Agh!" I let out a cry as I feel something being pushed inside my body.

"w-what are you….d- agh! doing?"

"Isn't this embarrassing Megane kun? Letting out such pitiful cries with just one finger?"

/SPANK/ /SPANK/ /SPANK/ /SPANK/

He continues to spank me while his finger is inside of my body, and every strike triggers it to press against something that makes me feel weird. My legs are starting to turn weak.

"Ahaha! You're shaking so much and the inside of you is so hot right now, it's eating up my finger. Who would have thought that Mr. Arrogant Megane kun enjoyed getting spanked? You want me that much?"

/SPANK/ /SPANK/ /SPANK/ /SPANK/

"Hng...ah! Quit...it..agh! Get your..filthy finger...ag..o-out of me.."

"Finger? Oh~ you mean this one?" and he slams 2 more into me

"agh! y-you fucking bastard asdfg!"

/SPANK/ /SPANK/ /SPANK/ /SPANK/

"AGH! it hurts! Stop! I'm sorry okay? I'll watch my words from now on so just please stop!"

/SPANK!

He steps away from me after the final strike and I'm finally met with the relief that it's all over.

*snap*

I turn to him to check where the sound came from and I see Kuroo with his cell phone facing me

"Sorry Megane kun, couldn't resist. You looking so helpless with your ass marked with my hand prints shaking like a pathetic dog turned me on. But don't worry, I don't have any intentions of sticking mine in you. It's a punishment after all~"

He heads toward the door and pauses, "oh and one more thing, speak to me again like you did before and this picture's gonna be sent to all your teammates. So watch yourself first year".

….."well fuck you too," I whisper to myself almost positive it's too small for anybody to catch.

"I~ heard~ that~" and with that said, he leaves the storage room with my ass still completely exposed to the cold gymnasium air.


End file.
